


My Heaven, My Earth

by boomy_woomy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Squidbeak Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomy_woomy/pseuds/boomy_woomy
Summary: Agent 8, the new face of the Squidbeak Splatoon, and the new adopted child of Pearl and Marina from 'Off The Hook', faces being the new girl in Inkopolis, and faces possible feelings for her new friend, Agent 3. But at the end of a rainbow, there's always a storm, as Agent 8 might face dangers nobody dreamed of.





	My Heaven, My Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Please read before reading the chapter!!  
> First of all, there will be ten chapters to this series. If the series ends in success, I will totally allow you guys to make suggestions for more series and requests! （＾ω＾）
> 
> Also, Agent 4 is mute in this series, you won't hear her speaking a word, only write what she wants to say on paper. She is also the younger SISTER of Agent 3.  
> There will be names for the agents. Agent 8 is Melody, Agent 3 is Brook, and Agent 4 is Citrus.

_"Welcome home, sweetheart!"_ The constant, cheerful voice still rang out like an alarm with no snooze button.

Agent 8, who was mostly called by her first name, Melody, tossed and turned all night on the couch, restless as her eyes remained wide open. Surely, now living in Inkopolis in an apartment with ths freshest moms ever was enough for her to fall asleep? Guess not. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she fall asleep? Melody just thought it was because she was sleeping on a couch the first night. Right when she came into the apartment for the first day, she was supposed to get a full bedroom at least in a few days, since it still had an empty room only used for space. 

Pearl and Marina, the two newcasters of Inkopolis, also known as 'Off The Hook' wanted for the agent to come and stay with them right after Melody reached the surface to Inkopolis. The two have always helped and watched over the Octoling down in the Deepsea Metro Station, while making her way to where she was now. Melody cracked a smile, they were the freshest moms in Inkopolis that she could ask for, back down underground, Melody couldn't even give a blur of what her original parents were or even looked like . . .

Eventually, Melody picked up her phone, which she was gifted back in her original city, and squinted her eyes as she turned on the device. "12:05" she murmured in annoyance, slapping the Octophone back on the table behind the couch. Why was she like this? The Octoling didn't give in a blink of sleep, and it irritated her to death. Tears started to roll down her eyes, realizing she was about to cry. Suddenly, her forming tears escaped back under her eyes, as she heard gentle footsteps walking towards her. Feeling her eyes widening, Melody slowly turned her head the direction she could hear the footsteps closer, eventually reconizing the mysterious someone walking closer to her. 

_Pearl!_

Immediately, Melody's mood lightened up like a lightbulb, staring up at the Inkling with her dark, amber eyes. "P-e-a-rl?" Melody carefully spoke, since she didn't know Inkling language that well. Still, she was learning quickly. Pearl's response was a playful, but gentle smirk as she sat down on the couch by the Octoling. 

"I heard you tossing and turning all the way from my room. What's going on, kid?"

Pearl spoke a little slower, so that Melody could understand her better. The agents gaze saddened. "Sleep. Can't . . . sleep." Melody whispered, embarrased of the terrible language. She couldn't help it, sure. But, it made her feel as if she was weak. Her eyes started to flood with tears once more, trying her best not to sob. The younger girl hated it when she was about to cry, it made her feel more under the weather. She felt Pearl's hand rub Melody's hair, and she couldn't help but laugh, she liked it when her head was being pet, rubbed, or patted on. Feeling her tentacles tangle up Pearl's fingers, showing affection for her the small Inkling.

Pearl smiled playfully, noticing the agents tentacles curled up around her fingers. "You're like Marina, you guys love to wrap your tentacles around everything." the rapper chuckled. Finally, her bright gaze went warm, as she stared up at the younger Octoling. "Hey, if you want, you can totally sleep with us. C'mon." Pearl beckoned.

Melody nodded her head, a grin shining on her face, as she nuzzled Pearl's arm cozily as they slowly walked towards Pearl and Marina's bedroom, feeling safer in her mom's arms. " _Mom.._ " Melody whispered, feeling a gentle flutter in her heart as she whispered that word. Finally, Pearl creaked open the half-closed door, allowing Melody to catch a glance of Marina, who suprisingly was awake, catching a glance at Pearl, then moved to the smaller Octoling.

"Pearlie-?" the taller Octoling yawned, "What happened?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle, gazing back at Melody with a warm gaze. 

"She wanted to sleep with us," the Inkling reassured her girlfriend, "She just couldn't sleep alone." Before wrapping an arm around the small Octoling. 

Marina smiled gently, "Of course she can!" she grinned, becokning the agent gently over to her with open arms. Melody began walking towards the large bed, finding herself covering up in the middle, Marina's arms wrapped around her affectionately, and her teal tentacles meeting Melody's own tentacles. Soon enough, Pearl plopped on the bed to join both of them, and Melody smiled, her eyes softly growing weak with sleepiness. Soon enough, she could make out Marina murming, "I love you" and Pearl whisper, "Sleep well, kid." and eventually, Agent 8 had fallen softly asleep.

_Tomorrow is another day.._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, I promise I will tell you guys when the next chapter is up. Follow my Tumblr for more information on when they next chapter isgoing to be released. @boomy-woomy (≧∇≦)ＯJaa ne~


End file.
